Argentowy Brzask
Lord Maxwell Tyrosus |Pozostali przywódcy = Argentowy Oficer Garush Diuk Nicholas Zverenhoff Argentowy Oficer Pureheart |Członkowie = |Rasy = Wszystkie rasy |Klasy = Żołnierze Rycerze Templariusze Paladyni Obrońcy Kapłani Krzyżowcy |Stolica = Kaplica Światła Nadziei |Główne miasta = Obóz Chłodny Wicher Rogatki Darnassus Wichrogród |Baza działań = Ziemie Plagi |Obszar działań = Kalimdor Wschodnie Królestwa Northrend |Główny język = Wspólny |Pozostałe języki = Każdy |Przynależność = Niezależna |Ojczysty świat = Azeroth |Kwatermistrz = Argentowa Kwatermistrz Hasana Argentowy Kwatermistrz Lightspark Kwatermistrz Miranda Breechlock |Status = połączona z Rycerzami Srebrnej Dłoni w Argentową Krucjatę |Sojusznicy = Poszukiwacze przygód Dalaran |Pokój = Przymierze Horda inne frakcje |Wojna = Plaga Płonący Legion Siły Starych Bóstw Mroczna Horda |Data założenia = 22 ADP |Data reorganizacji = 27 ADP (po bitwie o Kaplicę) }} Przed wojną przeciwko Królowi Liszowi Argentowy Brzask była organizacją skupioną na obronie Azeroth przed siłami próbującymi go zniszczyć, takimi jak Płonący Legion i Plaga. Obozy Argentowego Brzasku można było znaleźć na Wschodnich i Zachodnich Ziemiach Plagi, jak również na Polanach Tirisfal. Po Bitwie o Kaplicę Światła Nadziei Tirion Fordring połączył Argentowy Brzask z zakonem rycerzy Srebrnej Dłoni, tworząc Argentową Krucjatę. Po Strzaskaniu Srebrzysta Krucjata przejęła nieczynne posterunki Świtu na Ziemiach Plagi, ostatecznie wchłaniając tę organizację. Historia Po śmierci Alexandrosa Mograine'a jego zakon popadł w większy fanatyzm. Jednak byli tacy, którzy wierzyli, że ich kamraci porzucili swe światłe cele i opuścili zakon, by utworzyć własną organizację, Srebrzysty Świt. Ci, którzy pozostali wierni ideom Mograine'a utworzyli Szkarłatną Krucjatę. Dzieląc te same cele, co Krucjata, Srebrzysty Świt otworzył swe szeregi nie tylko na inne rasy Przymierza poza ludźmi, lecz również na członków Hordy, a nawet niektórych Opuszczonych (lecz tylko tych, którzy dowiedli, że są dobrzy i nie byli już członkami wcześniejszej organizacji). Świt stawiał na ostrożną dyskrecję i rozpoznanie oraz poświęcał wiele czasu na badania nad Plagą, by wiedzieć, jak z nią walczyć. Z czasem Srebrzysty Świt się podzielił. Podgrupa Świtu, Bractwo Światła, pracowała nad utrzymaniem w ryzach coraz bardziej napiętych relacji między Świtem a Szkarłatną Krucjatą. Mimo wielkich wpływów, Srebrzysty Świt nie miał potencjału takiego, jak Szkarłatna Krucjata i nie mógł samotnie stanąć naprzeciw Plagi. Tym samym Świt i Krucjata utworzyli niełatwy sojusz, by skupić swe połączone siły na zniszczeniu sił Kel'Thuzada na Ziemiach Plagi. Jednak w szeregach Bractwa zalęgło się zepsucie; gdy poszukiwacze przygód wydobyli Filakterium Kel'Thuzada z Naxxramas, oddali je Ojcu Inigo Montoyowi, członkowi Bractwa przebywającego w Kaplicy Światła Nadziei, który obiecał dostarczyć je Srebrzystemu Świtowi, by zapewnić liszowi ostateczną śmierć. Jak się później okazało, filakterium nigdy nie dotarło do celu. Prawdziwe cele Inigo Montoya wyszły na jaw później podczas kampanii w Northrend, kiedy Przymierze walczyło ze szturmem Plagi na Fort Uścisk Zimy. Wraz z utworzeniem Srebrzystej Krucjaty przez Tiriona Fordringa Srebrzysty Świt przestał działać jako osobna organizacja. Informacje historyczne Jako że Srebrzysty Świt nie funkcjonuje już jako osobna organizacja, informacje zawarte poniżej są publikowane tylko dla celów historycznych. Organizacja Srebrzysty Świt dzielił się na dwa odłamy zależnie od lokalizacji, każdy z własnymi strukturami. Ci, którzy nie byli członkami, nie mogli znać członków organizacji, gdyż to stwarzałoby niebezpieczeństwo dla przywódców, a najwyższy dowódca nie był znany publicznie. Z tego powodu Srebrzysty Świt był czasami zwany tajemnym stowarzyszeniem. Jednak wydaje się, że struktura organizacji była nadzwyczaj prosta; określone regiony miały swego "Dowódcę", który bezpośrednio kierował codziennymi działaniami, radę oficerów, grupę elitarnych templariuszy oraz szeregowych członków. Templariusze nie mieli realnej władzy nad szeregowcami, jednak byli darzeni wielkim poważaniem. Wśród odłamów można wyróżnić Bractwo Światła. Srebrzysty Świt nie posiadał oficjalnej siedziby, lecz niewielkie odłamy stacjonowały w kilku ważniejszych miastach, między innymi w Stormwind i Darnassus. Większość członków na Ziemiach Plagi działała z Kaplicy Światła Nadziei na wschodnich krańcach Wschodnich Ziem Plagi, lecz znaczna ich liczba stacjonowała również w Obozie Chłodny Wicher na Zachodnich Ziemiach Plagi, jak również w Górach Alterac. Templariusze z Chłodnego Wichru mieli wiele do roboty. Dzielni rycerze musieli ścierać się z ogrami na południu i nieumarłymi zamieszkującymi cmentarzysko zaraz za ich obozem. Z powodu swoich działań, Srebrzysty Świt stworzył sobie licznych potężnych wrogów, wśród których należy wymienić Płonący Legion, Plagę oraz Młot Zmierzchu. Mimo wspólnych celów (oraz przymierza zawartego w Kaplicy Światła Nadziei) pomiędzy Świtem a Szkarłatną Krucjatą panowała atmosfera wzajemnych podejrzeń i nieufności - szczególnie, że Krucjata postrzegała wszystkich, którzy nie byli jej członkami, jako potencjalnie złych. Taktyka militarna Na Ziemiach Plagi i w innych częściach świata, które Horda i Przymierze porzuciły, Srebrzysty Świt stał jako ostatni lśniący bastion nadziei przeciwko Pladze, Płonącemu Legionowi i innym zagrożeniom. W odróżnieniu od popularnych spekulacji, Srebrzysty Świt rzadko bronił określonych lokalizacji, raczej pozostawał mobilny, próbując atakować tam, gdzie najmniej się tego spodziewano. Była to znacząca różnica od nastawionej na konfrontację strategii Rycerzy Srebrnej Dłoni. Rycerze i bojownicy o wolność skupieni w Srebrzystym Świcie bazowali na taktyce ataku z doskoku, używając magii i wiedzy o krainie, by zrównoważyć swą niewielką liczebność. Każda grupa wybierała oficera, który decydował, kiedy zaatakować, a kiedy unikać wroga - jeśli ryzyko dla grupy było zbyt duże, oficer unikał konfliktu, chyba że istniało śmiertelne zagrożenie, które należy powstrzymać. Srebrzysty Świt nie chciał ryzykować życia nawet jednego swojego członka, gdyż każdy poległy był wzmocnieniem Plagi. Srebrzysty Świt nie był jednak grupą tchórzy, wręcz przeciwnie, rycerze codziennie ryzykowali swoje życie. Jeśli Srebrzysty Świt został zaatakowany podczas akcji obrony określonej osoby lub lokalizacji, członkowie formowali obronny krąg wokół celu i próbowali odeprzeć wroga atakami z dystansu. Jeśli atakujący zbliżyli się na odległość miecza, paladyni i templariusze ruszali, by wyeliminować cel, następnie, jeśli było to możliwe, wracali na swoje pozycje w kręgu. Srebrzysty Świt bronił wielu miejsc, jednak potrafił wyznaczyć priorytety i opuścić niektóre lokalizacje, zależnie od sytuacji; jeśli byli ludzie do obrony obu miejsc, Srebrzysty Świt wysyłał tylu żołnierzy do mniej ważnych lokalizacji, by zapewnić bezpieczną ewakuację każdemu, kto mógł jej potrzebować. Przed rozpoczęciem walki, Srebrzysty Świt wspierał się licznymi pomocnymi zaklęciami. Kapłani rzucali czary odporności, świętego słowa tarczy i niedźwiedziej wytrzymałości na każdego, by zwiększyć ich szanse przeżycia. Paladyni i templariusze wzmacniali swoją broń czarem świętego miecza, jeśli tylko mogli, a jeśli nie, to skupiali się na innych zaklęciach zwiększających obrażenia, takich jak bycza siła. W walce każdy czarodziej zdolny do powalenia lub zatrzymania przeciwnika był używany do osłabienia szeregów wroga. W tym czasie grupa skupiała się na wrogich czarodziejach, zaczynając od tych, którzy wydawali się najpotężniejsi, do najsłabszych. Jeśli grupa walczyła z nieumarłymi, jeden kapłan zawsze utrzymywał leczący deszcz. Walcząc z inteligentnymi wrogami, Srebrzysty Świt skupiał się najpierw na dowódcach, używając swych najpotężniejszych umiejętności, by zniszczyć cel szybko, a następnie, w razie potrzeby, się wycofać. Członkowstwo thumb|Rycerze Srebrzystego Świtu walczący z czarnym smokiem Srebrzysty Świt przyjmował członków każdej rasy i profesji, tak długo, jak zadeklarowani oni byli walce ze złem tego świata. Organizacja werbowała członków zarówno z Przymierza, jak i Hordy, jednak nie w równym stopniu. Mimo że formalnie byli niezależni, faworyzowali Przymierze. Skupienie na Świętym Świetle czyniło organizację bardziej atrakcyjną dla Przymierza, szczególnie dla osób, którzy mieli styczność z Kościołem lub ze Srebrną Dłonią. Magowie czasami również wstępowali w ich szeregi, jako że dzielili podobne cele. Horda utrzymywała ze Świtem zdrowe stosunki, lecz nie sponsorowała działalności frakcji. Raczej Horda (przede wszystkim Opuszczeni) wspierali Świt liczebnie, a praca z nimi okazywała się owocna. Świt prześwietlał jednak każdego kandydata bardzo dokładnie, a otwarta rekrutacja była myląca. Większość potencjalnych kandydatów musiała zebrać magiczne przedmioty, "kamienie plagi", z zabitych nieumarłych, by dowieść swej użyteczności w walce. Inni musieli walczyć z demonami, by dowieść swojej ceny. Od członków spodziewano się również hołdowania ideom Światła, nawet jeśli nie byli oni członkami kościoła. Świt był bardzo stanowczy w kwestii tego, co członkowie mogą mówić, szczególnie publicznie. Członkowie Srebrzystego Świtu często mieli odmienne strategie do osiągnięcia celów grupy: niektórzy tworzyli sojusze, by walczyć z nieumarłymi, inni walczyli z nimi bezpośrednio; niektórzy studiowali nowe aspekty magii czy alchemii, by walczyć z demonami i nieumarłymi z większą efektywnością. Srebrzysty Świt jest znany z nietypowych sposobów używania Świętego Światła dla nowych zaklęć, co spotykało się z niechęcią ze strony przywiązanych do tradycji członków Kościoła Świętego Światła. Młodsi członkowie Kościoła i początkujący Rycerze Srebrnej Dłoni postrzegali Srebrzysty Świt jako atrakcyjną organizację, gdyż nie była ona obciążona starymi (i prawdopodobnie przeterminowanymi) tradycjami. Srebrzysty Świt jako całość wydawał się bardzo młody, niektórzy przywódcy byli znacznie młodsi, niż powinni byli być. W odróżnieniu od Rycerzy, wśród członków Srebrzystego Świtu funkcjonowało kilku byłych i obecnych członków Kirin Tor. Odkąd ich miasto, Dalaran, zostało zniszczone przez Plagę, wielu z Kirin Tor pragnęło zemsty. Obie grupy znajdowały również wspólne cele w badaniach magicznych. Obecność w Azeroth Przed połączeniem ze Srebrzystą Krucjatą, można było natknąć się na Srebrzysty Świt w wielu miejscach Azeroth. Przede wszystkim stacjonowali w północnych krainach Wschodnich Królestw i Kalimdoru, stawiając opór zagrożeniom ze strony Plagi i Płonącego Legionu. We Wschodnich Królestwach ich najpotężniejszą fortecą była Kaplica Światła Nadziei na Wschodnich Ziemiach Plagi. Wpływ w południowej części Zachodnich Ziem Plagi był również znaczny, gdyż próbowali oni wyprzeć nieumarłych z Grobowca Uthera, Caer Darrow i Andorhal. Utrzymywali również mniej aktywny, lecz stabilny posterunek w Darnassus. Z czasem większość dawnych posterunków Świtu została przejęta przez Srebrzystą Krucjatę. Niemniej jednak niektórzy mieszkańcy Kaplicy Światła Nadziei wciąż uważają siebie za członków Srebrzystego Świtu i tak są oznaczeni w World of Warcraft. Znani członkowie Ciekawostki * "Argent" to francuskie określenie na kolor Srebrny', podobnie jak "Argentum" po łacinie, "Argjend" po albańsku - na tabardzie Srebrzystego Świtu znajduje się srebrzyste słońce wstające znad horyzontu. * Argent' to również określenie białego lub srebrnego koloru używanego w heraldyce. Co ciekawe, kolor "argent" jest w heraldyce powszechnie używany dla oddania koloru księżyca, podczas gdy Srebrzysty Świt oddaje nim kolor słońca. Zmiany w uaktualnieniach. * * * * * * de:Argentumdämmerung en:Argent Dawn es:Alba Argenta fr:Aube d'Argent ja:Argent Dawn Kategoria:Argent Dawn Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Frakcje